Douche et très long repas pour Shika et Tema
by Faith07
Summary: Shikamaru et Temari sont ensemble depuis quelques temps. Après une douche, disons... agitée, ils vont devoir résister à la longueur d'un repas, avant de se retrouver seuls tous les deux... Couple ShikaTema, Lemon hétéro, OS


Finalement, l'examen de sélection des chuunins avait été correctement organisé (même si Asuma nota un étrange retard

Finalement, l'examen de sélection des chuunins avait été correctement organisé (même si Asuma nota un étrange retard... organisateurs distraits?), et Shikamaru avait été libéré des contraintes que cette organisation lui imposait. Temari, à la suite de sa contribution, obtint un permis de séjour à long terme au village Konoha. Elle avait donc décidé d'allonger un peu son séjour au village des feuilles: la raison de cela se trouvait en ce moment à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, allongée sur un banc: un jeune homme, avec de long cheveux noirs attachés derrière la tête, an anneau argenté à chaque lobe d'oreille, et une intelligence insoupçonnable chez quelqu'un d'aussi rêveur et peu motivé. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds regarda un moment, immobile, cet homme, Shikamaru, dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et l'embrassa.

-Je rentre à la maison, tu viens ? lui demanda-t-elle

-J'arrive.

Arrivée à la maison des Nara, qui l'avaient chaleureusement accueillie chez eux, elle monta à la chambre de Shikamaru et se laissa tomber sur le lit. La journée avait été chargée, celle-ci touchait maintenant à sa fin. Ce long vendredi l'avait privée de son homme trop longtemps, elle avait hâte de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Elle entendit de loin la porte d'entrée se fermer, et madame Nara crier quelque chose comme « Shikamaru, va ranger ta chambre ! ». L'habitude, sans doute, mais le jeune homme avait fait de gros efforts dans ce sens depuis que Temari partageait sa chambre avec lui.

Shikamaru entra dans la chambre d'un air las. Il ne sembla pas surpris de voir sa belle sur le lit. Il la regarda un instant, puis elle ouvrit les bras pour lui signifier « viens me rejoindre ». Il ne se fit pas prier, il se laissa tomber à coté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Puis ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Temari l'embrassa, puis se leva, commença à se déshabiller en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Shikamaru, soudainement attiré par le corps qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler, se leva (lentement, faut pas en demander trop non plus), détacha ses cheveux, puis la rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir arriver, à vrai dire elle l'attendait : elle avait commencé à se déshabiller devant lui dans ce but. Debout, appuyée contre le mur, elle le regarda se déshabiller, prenant le temps d'observer chaque partie de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il le dévoilait. D'abord, le torse musclé, puis les bras, avant-bras, mains, sur lesquels le T-shirt glissait lentement, puis les cuisses, mollets, pieds. Elle remonta le regard jusqu'à l'entrejambe qu'il venait de dévoiler (et qui était déjà témoin du désir qu'elle faisait naître en lui), puis elle fixa son visage tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle fit couler l'eau, tandis qu'il entrait, la prenait dans ses bras, se mettait à l'embrasser. L'eau glissait sur eux, les trempait de la tête aux pieds. Au bout de quelques instants de langoureux baisers, Shikamaru coupa l'eau, prit le savon, et commença à en enduire le corps de sa petite amie. Le savon faisait glisser agréablement ses mains sur son corps, le cou, les bras, les mais, les aisselles, sur les côtés du buste. Il frotta rapidement le dos ensuite, puis caressa plus qu'il frotta les fesses de la belle, puis les cuisses, en partant de l'extérieur puis revenant par l'intérieur. Il parcoura le sexe féminin du bout des doigts, puis remonta, frotta doucement son ventre, doux berceau de la vie. Il remonta ensuite les mains, et tandis qu'il se remettait à embrasser la jeune femme, il caressa, malaxa les seins, doucement, d'abord en dessous, puis tout autour, pour enfin caresser des doigts les petits bouts de chair rose, que l'excitation avait rendus légèrement rigides. Temari procurait le traitement à Shikamaru. Les tétons de Shikamaru n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seules parties de son corps à être durcis… Après avoir « lavé » le corps de son amant, notre jeune blonde se mit à astiquer ce membre raidi, tout en lui mordillant la langue entre ses lèvres… Mais elle ne put poursuivre longtemps ce traitement…

-Les jeeuuuuuuunes ! On va mangeeeeeeer ! Dépêchez-vous !! appela madame Nara

Ils se rincèrent rapidement, se rhabillèrent mutuellement, et descendirent pour le repas.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Shikamaru, lui, pensait à autre chose. En fait, actuellement, il se demandait comment faisaient les filles pour faire deux choses en même temps : Temari, tout en discutant de façon très naturelle, était en train de lui caresser l'entrejambe du pied : elle faisait de petits cercles du bout des orteils, autour de son sexe de nouveau raide, ou en caressait le bout…

Il se leva, et commença à débarrasser la table avant le dessert, rapidement rejoint par Temari qui venait l'aider. Arrivés à la cuisine, Shikamaru se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa ; sa respiration était forte, ce qui trahissait une excitation non controlée…

-Arrête de faire ça s'te plait, sinon je tiendrai pas jusqu'à la fin du repas !

-Rrrrrrr ! ronronna-t-elle. Mais moi je veux pas attendre ! P

-Moi non plus, mais va expliquer ça à ma mère…

-Oui, j'avoue, elle m'aime bien, mais pas à ce point…

Ils finirent donc le repas dans le calme, un calme apparent du moins… Temari prenait un malin plaisir à caresser la jambe de Shikamaru, et à l'exciter en passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le jeune brun avait le rouge aux joues de ce fait… Monsieur Nara dut se rendre compte de ce petit jeu, il abrégea ce moment de gêne…

-Bon allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher ! dit-il, adressant un clin d'œil discret à son fils.

Après avoir débarrassé la table en quatrième vitesse, Temari monta à la chambre, suivie par Shikamaru peu après. A peine entrés, les deux amoureux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tels deux assoiffés atteignant enfin l'oasis. Temari embrassait avidement son homme, lui prenant la tête dans les mains comme pour l'empêcher de jamais se séparer d'elle. Lui répondait tout aussi avidement à ses baisers, tout en la déshabillant le plus vite possible. Après qu'elle se soit trouvée entièrement nue, elle se mit elle-même à lui arracher plus qu'enlever ses vêtements. Ils manquèrent de se casser la gueule en s'emmêlant les pieds dans la masse de vêtements étalés sur le sol. Puis Shikamaru la souleva en la prenant par-dessous les fesses, puis la déposa sur le lit, toujours bouche collée à la sienne. Temari était déjà trempée, excitée par la longue attente que le repas leur avait infligée. Elle écarta largement les jambes, comme une invitation, à laquelle Shikamaru répondit immédiatement, en insérant son sexe entre les lèvres sexuelles de sa belle. Shikamaru la serrait contre lui de ses bras, elle de ses bras et jambes. Temari accompagnait de ses jambes le divin va-et-vient qui les fit rapidement atteindre du plaisir l'apogée.

Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à estimer qu'ils devaient empêcher les Nara de dormir… Ils s'endormirent donc, épuisés mais heureux, aux alentours de 4h du matin.


End file.
